


sharing is caring

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, trans!Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl catches glimpse of something she shouldn't have, but just ends up thinking about how lonely she is, broh. Total bummer. Lapis and Peridot totally do Pearl a solid tho and let her join in. Fist bumps all around broh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> this a sequel to the delightful fic just relax by tumblr user ahegaopearl! it's good shit give it a read

Pearl blinked, and blinked, and then blinked once more. Surely the dark night was casting shadows where there was nothing…?

But, judging by Lapis and Peridot’s faces, it was not a shadow she was seeing. She had stumbled upon them in an…intimate moment, apparently, as Lapis was gripping Peridot’s member, still somewhat shiny with some sort of fluid on there.

Pearl was just beyond dumbfounded. So many questions popped into her head at once, and she had no idea which to ask first.

“Um…” Pearl started, but words couldn’t make their way out of her dry mouth. She felt her face heating up. Lapis very slowly let go of Peridot and waved at Pearl with her free hand. Dreamily, Pearl waved back. 

Then, all at once everyone seemed to regain their senses. Peridot screamed apologies and turned away to tuck herself back into her jumpsuit. Pearl spun around and began nearly sprinting back to the temple, heart hammering in her chest. 

"Pearl, wait!“ Lapis said, getting up and running after her. Peridot remained seated back in her stiff perfect posture, far too humiliated to even consider facing Pearl right now. Pearl jumped up to the front door with a massive graceful front flip. She opened the door and slammed it behind her as she entered. She sat down on the couch and tried to collect herself. 

_Okay,_ Pearl thought. _That was nothing I haven’t seen before. Rose and I–_

Pearl groaned and put her head in her hands. That’s right, she and Rose used to bond in much the same way before she met Greg. Had it really been that long…? Pearl found herself horrified as the adrenaline in her system began to give way to arousal. Memories of lying with Rose flashed in her head. Rose’s beautiful skin…Rose’s soft lips…Rose’s dextrous tongue.

Pearl closed her eyes and sighed, feeling her length beginning to stiffen in her shorts. Unconsciously her hand drifted down and she began to slowly stroke herself through the thin fabric. Just as she started, the door slammed open, causing Pearl to jump and cross her legs to cover herself. 

Lapis stepped in and looked around before settling her eyes on Pearl. "Pearl! Oh thank goodness, I thought you would’ve gone into your room,” Lapis said. She came over and sat down next to Pearl. 

"N-No, I’m still here,“ Pearl said, tightening the cross in her legs somewhat painfully. She was still hard as a rock, and considering her tight shorts it would be obvious if Lapis looked. 

"Pearl, I’m so very sorry for what happened. Peridot and I, we…” Lapis started, but trailed off as she tried to organize her thoughts.

To Lapis’ relief, Pearl just held up a hand and spoke. “It’s fine. I understand. It gets…lonely here, even among friends, and we all find ways of relieving ourselves.” Despite her calm tone, a deepening blush betrayed Pearl’s feelings. Lapis frowned, picking up on it.

“Pearl…” Lapis said. "When was the last time that you...?"

Pearl looked away, her lips together in a thin line. "Lapis, this isn't proper discussion..."

"Pearl, you sort of caught us at an improper time," Lapis said, hand reaching over to touch Pearl's arm. Pearl recoiled as though it were a snake, and Lapis quietly returned her hand to her lap. "If you don't want to talk about it, I won't make you."

It was a long moment before she spoke. “I…Rose, and I, we used to…” Pearl coughed. “…yes.”

“Ah,” Lapis said, eyebrows furrowed. “But she’s been gone for ten years. Have you not had sex since then?”

“No.” Pearl said, almost too quickly. Pearl’s length throbbed painfully, yearning to be touched. She fidgeted, adjusting herself in her seat. "Longer, actually, she never had time while she was with Greg..."

“That’s a long time to wait,” Lapis said. She pulled her legs up onto the couch, hugging them to her chest.

“That’s rich, coming from you,” Pearl said.

Lapis just shook her head. “I just don’t want anybody to have to wait anymore, you know? I did my waiting, and now that I’m out waiting even five minutes for anything seems unbearable. You must be aching for some sort of relief. ” Lapis paused, looking forward. “Didn’t you try talking to Amethyst or Garnet about it?”

Pearl fidgeted again, looking over at Lapis. This shift made her feel a cold, clammy spot in her shorts; she must be leaking pre-cum. She couldn’t believe she was this turned on from just seeing Peridot and Lapis in an intimate moment, and her own memories.

“I…they…no, I haven’t. Garnet is busy loving herself, and Amethyst and I are never on good enough terms for me to bring it up. Besides, how could I possibly bring it up? ‘Gems, let’s take off our clothes and smash ourselves together!’ I would look like an absolute fool.” Pearl said. She sighed. It was somewhat humiliating to discuss this with Lapis of all people, but it was good to get it off of her chest.

Again Lapis shook her head. “It’s not foolish,” she said. "Do you at least masturb-"

" _Lapis!_ " Pearl hissed. "That is definitely not something I want to _think_ about, much less _discuss!_ "

"So that's a no, then." Lapis said. She stared at the ceiling briefly, lost in thought. After a moment she looked at Pearl and spoke again.

“Look, wait here. I’ll be back.” Lapis stood up from the couch and left out the front door before Pearl could say anything.

Pearl uncrossed her legs after Lapis left. She didn’t know what Lapis was planning to do, but she hoped it wouldn’t take long. She just needed to spend some time training to work off the frustration, and then a bath to relax herself. Maybe something warm to drink to help her forget, too.

After a couple minutes, Lapis re-entered the living room, this time followed by Peridot, who was still flushed a very deep green. Pearl averted her eyes as to not meet Peridot’s; she couldn’t handle that embarrassment yet.

“Um…” Peridot started, staring at the floor intently. “Pearl, I…that is to say…”

Pearl waved it off again. “Really, it’s fine. You two can continue your…just go on ahead into your room and let me be. I’m a bit mentally spent tonight.”

Peridot looked confused for a moment, then looked at Lapis. “Did…did you not ask her?”

“I…I thought she would’ve understood what i was saying,” Lapis said, looking between Pearl and Peridot.

Pearl looked between the two confused Gems. “About what? My issues with…” Pearl glanced at Peridot and looked away. “That…thing we discussed…”

Lapis sighed and sat down next to Pearl. She motioned for Peridot to sit next to her, which she did, posture as stiff and perfect as it was outside.

“Pearl, if you didn’t understand me, allow me to be blunt.” Lapis said. She looked down at the pulsating bulge in Pearl’s pants and put her hand on it, gripping it firmly. Pearl gasped, but her breath ended in a moan at the new sensation.

“After hearing about your situation,” Lapis started, stroking Pearl through her shorts. “Peridot and I would like to extend the olive branch and…relieve you. As long as it’s okay with you.”

“I-I’m– this is unorthodox, and you two have s-such reason to hate me…” Pearl said inbetween quiet gasps. The wet spot of pre-cum was getting larger and larger even with these gentle touches.

“Pearl, please, we’d like to do this. If you really don’t want to, we’ll head back to our room and leave you alone.” Lapis said, turning to Peridot for confirmation. Peridot’s eyes were fixated on Lapis’ hand, a small glint of desire beginning to grow in her eye. After a moment she realized Lapis was talking to her and she nodded.

“Yes!” Peridot said. “Yes, I find this solution amicable as well.”

Pearl closed her eyes, face burning with arousal. They could say that they wanted to, but after the horrid way the Crystal Gems treated them– the way Pearl treated them– she couldn’t imagine that they were genuine.

_And yet…And yet…_

“P-please.” Pearl murmured, her eyes still shut. Lapis looked up into Pearl’s eyes, stopping her hand.

“What was that, Pearl?” she asked, her voice soft, not teasing for once.

“Please!” Pearl said louder, her hips twitching upwards into Lapis’ hand. “Please, it’s been so long…I n-need it…” She covered her face with her hand to try and hide herself, but Lapis moved it away and gave Pearl a kiss on the cheek.

“All right then!” Lapis said. “Pearl, how do you want us?”

Pearl shook her head. “D-doesn’t matter. Just…touch me, please.” She could hardly believe the words pouring out of her own mouth, but Lapis stroking her had gone on too long. She needed something more, anything, or she feared that she would burst.

“C-can I–” Peridot started, her voice hitching in excitement. She took a moment to collect herself, then spoke again. “May I, ah…may I go first?”

“Ooh, eager, Peridot?” Lapis asked. “I’m surprised, considering that you just finished not too long ago…”

Peridot said nothing, but just moved down onto her knees in front of Pearl. Pearl, hearing movement, opened one of her eyes, and saw Peridot staring directly at her twitching length. With a flash, her shorts were off, revealing Pearl’s light blue cock. Lapis removed her hand and put her arms around Pearl’s neck, kissing it tenderly.

Peridot watched Pearl’s cock stand up freely, bouncing slightly as it pulsed with arousal. She placed her hands on Pearl’s thighs and spread them, moving in closer, and exhaled onto it. Pearl shuddered at the feeling of Peridot’s breath so close to her.

“Don’t…” Pearl said inbetween breaths. “Please don’t tease me…I just need–”

“Understood,” Peridot said, a mischievous smirk on her face. Lapis marvelled quietly at the way Peridot was acting.

Peridot moved her head to the base of Pearl’s length and licked, moving her tongue up her shaft to the tip. Pearl moaned loudly, cutting herself off by biting her finger. Lapis took Pearl’s hand and moved it out of her mouth.

“Don’t worry,” Lapis said. “Garnet and Amethyst are on a mission, and Steven’s at his friend’s house for the night. Don’t hold yourself back.” She went and kissed Pearl’s neck, giving it a small lick. Pearl gasped, but nodded.

Meanwhile, Peridot was going full tilt at Pearl’s cock, running her tongue around the tip. It was slick already with Pearl’s pre-cum, the taste sweet in Peridot’s mouth. It continued to leak out as Pearl squirmed at her touch. Pearl’s breath grew heavy, and her hands shook.

“O-oh, Peridot, that feels…mm...” she said, barely able to complete a thought in her head, much less a sentence. “I’m…I think I’m close…”

Lapis couldn’t help but giggle at Pearl. “What, already? But we’re just getting started!” Lapis took Pearl’s chin and pointed her face towards her own. “Here, just focus on me.” Lapis aimed Pearl’s chin up and kissed her. Pearl was surprised for a moment; the embrace of her lips surprisingly warm and tender. Then she let Lapis take charge, opening her mouth and letting Lapis’ tongue entwine with her own, circling around each other and wrapping together.

Pearl felt overwhelmed, but having her attention so divided between Lapis and Peridot helped her regain control. She moved a hand to Peridot’s hair, running her fingers through it as Peridot took Pearl into her mouth and began bobbing up and down. Pearl couldn’t help but moan into Lapis’ mouth as Peridot’s enthusiasm made her whole body shudder and buzz.

Pearl thought she could stand it for a few more minutes, but as Peridot sucked on her member she also added in her fingers; they connected together as though to make small rings around Pearl’s length and began moving up and down as well, even vibrating slightly. These new sensations forced her back from Lapis just so she could catch her breath.

“Ah! Peridot w-what are you…Mm! That’s incr-ahh…!” Pearl moaned. Lapis giggled in response to Pearl's wild gasping, kissing Pearl’s cheek and running her hand across Pearl’s chest. Pearl gripped onto Lapis' arms as she brushed her hands across her chest, looking for something to ground her.

“Yeah, fucking incredible, isn’t it? When you’ve got a pussy shapeshifted, it’s…oh wow, it’s something…” Lapis rambled, excited by Pearl’s face. Pearl had her eyes shut tight in concentration with a deep blush over what seemed like every inch of her alabaster skin, her mouth switching between open-mouthed groans and clenched-jaw hisses of pleasure. Then all at once, her face changed into one of surprise.

“Ahh!” Pearl gasped, her eyes shooting open. “Peridot! Peridot I’m going to– I’m…mm! Mmnnh oh I can’t stop it, I’m gonna c-c-c–”

Pearl’s hips bucked wildly and her cock pulsed frantically in Peridot’s warm mouth. In response Peridot sped up her bobbing, rings around her shaft moving up and down rapidly in time with Peridot’s head. 

Pearl gave a shrill yell as she hit her climax, her hips bucking forward and locking there as she pumped cum into Peridot’s mouth. Every muscle in her body was rigid, overcome with the strength of her orgasm. She could barely feel Lapis kissing her neck, only registering Peridot’s hot mouth filling with cum. After a few seconds Pearl’s orgasm finally ended and she drooped back into her seat, breathing heavy.

Peridot leaned back, wiping off the cum dripping from her half-open mouth. After a moment of concentration she closed her mouth and swallowed it all.

“I did not think I could manage that, for a minute…” Peridot said, after catching her breath. “Lapis has never put out that much cum, herself."

Lapis huffed slightly. “Pearl just hasn’t been satisfied in a while! That’s the only explanation.”

Pearl said nothing, her eyes closed and her chest heaving as she recovered from her orgasm. In a flash, her shorts were back on, covering her rapidly drooping member.

“Th-thank you,” Pearl muttered. “That was…oh, that was _so_ good.” Peridot smiled proudly in response.

“Any time!” Peridot said. Her expression then changed to one of thought, then looked at Lapis. “I mean, that’s…As long as Lapis says that it’s okay, unless this was an exception…”

“Definitely not, I think,” Lapis said, waving off Peridot’s remark. “It’ll be fun! So long as that’s okay with you, Pearl.”

Pearl opened an eye, looking down at Peridot, then at Lapis. As a Crystal Gem, she thought she shouldn’t, but…

“Please,” was all Pearl could manage. Lapis smiled and offered a hand to Peridot, helping her up off the floor. 

“Excellent! Now, Pearl, I'm not gonna lie, I'm... _dying_ to be fucked right now, and seeing as how you just came an ocean I'm gonna guess you need a bit to recover," Lapis said. Her face was indeed flushed a deep blue velvet, and sweat beaded and dripped down her skin in small rivulets. "Since Peridot seemed to regain her strength at seeing you, I'm gonna let her take care of me for now. But the next time you're feeling...lonely, please feel free to look us up, okay? Any time at all."

Pearl could do nothing but nod behind her heavy pants for breath, and with that Peridot and Lapis walked off to the door to the temple, disappearing behind it when it opened. Pearl's nerves hummed with satisfaction, but she could already feel arousal starting to run through her bloodstream again.

"Any time at all, hm...?" Pearl said, glancing at the door. Her member, although sore from cumming, began to perk up again. She got up and slowly walked to the door. She took a deep breath, and, despite her wobbly legs, knocked.

"What have I gotten myself into...?" she muttered as the door shone and slid open.


End file.
